In Another World
by PenginLover
Summary: What would teen wolf have been like if Stiles Knew who Derek was? If they were mates? In this Version of Teen Wolf Stile and Derek met at a young age and what happens when Scott was bit and how they deal with everything. Sterek AU Teen wolf is not mine belongs entirely to Jeff Davis and MTV. I own nothing and earn nothing from this story
1. Prologue

prologue

Derek ten Stiles six

Derek's POV

I watched as Laura and Cora ran around the playground sitting next to my mom. I saw a kid about Cora's age crying. I sat next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him, he shrugged. "Do you want me to go?" "NO!" he yelled grabbing my arm making it tingle. I tilted my head as my wolf hummed mate. I froze looking at him. "My mom she's really sick." he told me I held him in my arms. "I'm sorry." I told him.

My mom and his found us stiles had fallen asleep on my chest. "Why'd you stay with him?" mom asked me as Stiles asked his mom if he could hang out with me again. His mom waited to talk to mine. "He's my mate." I smiled at her she smirked. "You're sure?" she asked. I nodded, "My wolf told me." her smile brightened. "Excuse me." mom lightly grabbed Stiles mom's shoulder. "Mrs. Stilinski, but call me Claudia." she smiled. "I'm Talia Hale and this is Derek my son. He wants to know if he and Stiles can play together again. I know he's older but he has a little sister the same age and he really enjoyed your sons company." my mom smiled brightly at Claudia. "I can drop him off here when I have my appointments." Claudia stated. "Here's my phone number and address. We can talk more later. I have to go my husband will be off of his shift soon and I want to make stiles favorite." "Of Course I'll call tomorrow morning about eleven." mom told her waving good bye to Stiles who then attempted to tackle hug me.

Derek Fourteen Stiles Ten

I sat across from Stiles at his mom's funeral. "Scott's going to be late. His mom has a late shift today." my boyfriend told me. The only people who knew we were dating were the two of us and my two sisters. I held him in my arms. "It's going to be okay some day. You'll always have her in here." I tapped his heart. he smiled and I kissed his forehead. His dad found me holding him as more guests arrived. "Do you want to go Stiles? Derek your mom is ready to go if you are and stiles can go if he wants to." John told us. stiles held me tighter. I told John to give us a second. "Hey stay with your dad. He needs you." I told Stiles a tear escaped and I wiped it away. "He lost his best friend. How would you feel if you lost me forever?" I asked him. He looked up at me horrified. "Exactly this is how your dad feels." he took off for his dad froze at the door spun around ran back to me and kissed me surprising us both. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Go." he did and I found my mom and waved goodbye to Stiles who was now attached to his father's hip.

Derek sixteen Stiles twelve

I was anxious to go back to the house where stiles was waiting he was sick and his dad had a shift today so my mom was watching him. Stiles had found out everything about me a year ago today on our anniversary. A month after I told him about me he asked me to mark him. I bit right above his hip it healed over instantly leaving a small scar in the shape of a triskelion. Other wolves would be able to sense he was mine, but the mating was all we had left. I was sitting with Kate Argent my tutor for chem. We had a few classes together. I could smell that she wanted me but I only wanted Stiles. Plus her entire family was made of hunters. We had five minutes left of our day I watched the clock as Kate tried to get my attention. "Derek." I spun around to face Stiles dad he looked devastated. I ran over to him and I saw Laura standing on the other side of the doors. "What's wrong is it stiles?" I asked worried. "No he's fine I got off early and took him home. But I was called back Mrs. McCall is watching him. Derek, Laura. Your family's house caught fire today. Your Uncle Peter was the only one to survive. He's comatose the doctors don't know if he'll ever heal." I ran. I ran all the way home. I saw firefighters and state cops were there the house only the front remained and a few rooms. I fell to my knees and Laura fell next to me and we cried. "It had to of been hunters." she told me. "Or they would have been able to get out. this was murder." "But there were humans in there! Babies I thought they were supposed to have a code!" I yelled. "Not Gerard Argent. He doesn't follow it." Laura flashed me her eyes. "They're red." I told her. "They're all gone. Stiles Could have died." I looked up at her. "My mate could have died today." Laura dragged me away, deeper into the woods. "Calm down John said he was fine. At his friends mom's house." I closed my eyes and thought about stiles my anchor. "I'm fine." I told her collapsing on the ground. "Mr. Stilinski offered to watch us until my birthday next week. After that we need to leave for a while. Until we know the hunters are out of the area. they wouldn't dare come after someone under the safety of a deputy in the Sherriff's department." Laura told me.

I walked up to stiles and he hugged me. "Dad said you can stay in m room. Laura is going to stay in the guest room. Are you really leaving?" he asked. I nodded. "Laura is alpha now. I can't stay here without her. I would take you with us but I can't. you need to stay here with your dad. Your all he has left and all I have left. You and Laura are the last of my pack." I told him. he hugged me crying. "Can I come visit? will you write, call, e-mail?" he asked I smiled. "All the time." I promised. "And when ever your dad lets you visit you can, after all you are pack." Laura said from the door way.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one

Stiles's POV

I visited Derek for one month every summer telling Scott I was visiting some family. Not exactly a lie. I was talking to Derek over to phone when the police scanner I stole from the precinct said some joggers found a dead body. well half a dead body. "Hey Der real quick what were you going to tell me?" I asked distracted. "Never mind your not paying attention anyway. Love you Stiles." he laughed. "Night love you too old man." I hung up before he could protest. I ran out the door to my jeep and drove to Scott's house. I climbed up the side of the house to get to his bed room I slipped and ended up hanging upside down. I screamed with Scott as he waved his base ball bat around. "Stiles What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. "Dude you weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?" I asked him. "I thought you were a predator." he said simply. "A pred- what wait. I know it's late but you've got to here this." I told him about the body in the woods and we went to the preserve. I hadn't been in since Derek lived here.

"We're seriously doing this?" Scott asked. "You're the one always bitching nothing ever happens in this town." I said leading the way he talked about how he was going to make first line and no longer be my best bench warmer buddy. I listened to him talk as we walked around trying to find the body. Also thinking about what Derek wanted to talk about. "Maybe let the severe asthmatic carry the flashlight." I fell to the ground at the top of a hill brining Scott down with me. soon as he was down I took off. when the police caught me my dad held them back. "This delinquent belongs to me. So do you listen into all my phone calls?" dad asked. "No." he shot me a look "well not the boring ones." I told him. "So where's your usual partner in crime?" he asked me. "Scott? He wanted a goodnight sleep before practice tomorrow." I told him. Not a complete lie. He looked unconvinced and called Scott's name a few times. when he got no reply he dragged me to his car saying something about a privacy talk.

"How would you like it if I listened in on your conversations with Derek Hale?" dad asked. "No!" I yelled as we reached my car." he nodded. "Besides I heard it on the scanner not over the phone." I stated he raised an eyebrow. "Oh crap." "Go home." dad ordered. "Alright."

When I found Scott at school the next day he told me he heard a wolf. He proceeded to do things werwolfy throughout the day. I called Derek. "Someone bit my best friend. There is an alpha in town. Mayday mate in need of help." I said when it went to voicemail. must be driving he hated answering his phone in New York Traffic. He loved his Camaro he let me drive it in a parking lot once then freaked out when I nearly hit another car. Then asked if I was okay before inspecting his car.

Scott asked me to drive him to the preserve to look for his inhaler. I tried to tell him he was a were wolf he thought I was joking then crouched down looking for his inhaler. I looked around and saw Derek. Derek freaking hale. I slapped Scott's shoulder and he looked up. "This is private property." he told us. his eyes said play along. "Sorry man we didn't know." I shrugged giving him a look I hoped said what the hell is going on! "Yhea we were just looking for something. It doesn't matter." Scott said Derek looked over at me then back to Scott and tossed him his inhaler then left in the direction of his house. "Dude that was Derek Hale." I said slapping Scott's shoulder. he looked confused. "His family burned to death in a fire a few years ago man don't you remember?" he shrugged. "Not really but can you give me a ride to work I don't want to be late." sighing we went back to my jeep.

After dropping Scott of I drove to the hale house. I had never seen the damage in person. just the photo's in my dad's office. I tried not to look at them. It hurt too much. "Stiles what are you doing here?" Derek shoved me into my jeep. He was looking around. I saw a spiral in the ground next to a fresh grave. "It was Laura wasn't it?" I asked. "Yhea. I found her this morning I got here and she wasn't answering her phone so I went looking. They cut her in half." I hugged him."What are you doing here. The alpha could be watching us." he said smelling me holding me close. "I'm glad the alpha didn't hurt you." he told me then kissed me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Laura found some stuff out about the fire so she came back to investigate. A few days ago she asked me to come and help her. I got in about midnight last night. I call you while I was getting gas and some food. I was going to tell you to leave your window open so I could see you for a little before Laura woke up but I got here and she wasn't answering her phone so I went looking for her." he closed his eyes and pulled away from me. after the fire he wasn't touchy feely anymore. At least not in public. When it was just the two of us his angry shell vanished and he was like a cuddly puppy. "Hey We'll take down the alpha and I'll do some digging see if I can find any way to get the hunter who did this arrested." he looked at me, "Go home before the alpha sees us together." I raised a eye brow. "Only if you stay the night at my place. it's better than that." I pointed to his house. "That is not safe." he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get it back from the county. I'm going to talk to your dad about it today. Is he on his shift?" Derek asked. I nodded. "Good. I'll go there and ask him what I need to do. I'm going to make this look like it did before the fire. " he told me. "And it will be ours." he touched my mark making me squirm under his touch. he kissed me one more time. "I'll keep an eye on you and Scott. Your my last remaining pack. Try and talk Scott into joining he'll be safer. I'll teach him. You can help." he smiled. "Help him find his anchor." mates are always the best anchors. "I love you I'll see you after my run." he kissed me. "I missed that." he smiled and left. I went over to Laura's grave. "I'll keep him safe I promise." I got down and drew a triskelion in the dirt.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter two

Stiles's POV

I saw my dad talking on the phone I elbowed Derek. "What are they talking about?" I asked him he glared but listened. "They found animal hairs on Laura. wolf hairs." he told me. I nodded and my dad made his way over to us. "What did you- Derek. What are you doing here. When did you get in?" he asked Derek. "Last night around midnight. I went looking for Laura I haven't found her yet." Derek stated. "Oh I'm sorry. I hope you find her. Stiles just wanted to be here when I asked if you could help me get the house back. I want to fix it back up. I want it and all the property that my family owned back. I'm ready to move on." Derek held my hand needing the support. "I'll start the paper work for you. When stiles graduates and you two can finally make you marriage not marriage thing official will the house be done so you can take the hyper active son I love dearly away but close enough I can visit every single day." dad smiled as I turned bright red. Derek smirked "Definitely." I groaned. "Someone take me to practice." Derek dragged me out of the precinct to his car.

When we reached the school I saw Danny in the parking lot. I lowered myself so I couldn't be seen. Derek huffed and looked down at me. "Come on. we're here get out." he said. "No one at school even knows I'm gay. let alone have a boyfriend!" I whisper yelled. He snorted and pulled me back to a sitting position. "We've argued this for years just tell him." Derek stated. "But he hates you." I said Danny was watching us trying to figure out who we were. I kissed him. "Let me get him to like you first." I begged. "If he annoys me I won't hold back. He's impulsive. I'll fix your jeep it will be waiting after practice." I nodded and grabbed my bag then got out. "I love you." Derek said smiling at me. I looked down and smiled back before shutting the door. He lowered the window not moving and raised an eyebrow his sunglasses on. "Love you to Der." Danny raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?" he asked me. "I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not yet." I said lugging my bag up higher on my shoulder. "Fine." he sighed. "My boyfriend." I told him as Scott pulled up on his bike. he raised an eyebrow. "How long?" he asked me. since I was ten. "Awhile." I told him smiling as I followed him inside.

I tried to tell Scott about the hairs. before he went onto the field he. I groaned. I was on the next set of players. sighing I checked when the full moon was going to come tonight. I watched Scott making sure he didn't wolf out. but when he was suddenly amazing I couldn't help but cheer him on. My mark burned. I grabbed my side. "Hey coach. I don't feel to ahh." I fell back on the bench. "Stilinski are you okay?" he asked me. "Hey we both know how I suck at playing. can I go?" I asked still holding my stomach. "Yhea go ahead." he nodded and I ran to the locker room I left Scott a text telling him to meet me at my house when practice was over. I walked to my house through the woods Derek was suddenly in front of me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My mark." I held it tighter. he pulled my shirt up and saw it was glowing. "You were in danger. When it glows it's like a warning. It was probably Scott, was he using his powers?" Derek asked pulling me into his arms. "Definitely." I nodded. With me in his arms the burning stopped. "We should make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Derek said. I held him tighter. "He has till tonight. he won't hurt anyone." he looked wary. "You know for a fact Scott won't get angry?" he asked. "Scott doesn't get angry. until the full moon take its affect he won't hurt anyone." I promised. "Come on. let's get you home. I'll finish your jeep and go look for the alpha some more." Derek said leading me to the house.

I sat on the front steps as Derek worked on my jeep. "Is your side any better?" he asked me. "The closer you are the better it is. "We've never spent a full moon together. I'll see if any books are still salvageable. they should be. Mom had them in a werewolf proof box under the house. I'll check out what they say about marks glowing and burning. And yes I'll bring some on training bitten wolves. Among other things for you." he snorted. "Now try her." Derek told me. I jumped up and ran over to my jeep to turn her over. it worked. "Thanks." I kissed him. he smiled "I'm going to take a quick shower and then head home. I love you." he kissed me back and then went inside as I turned my jeep off. he leaned back out o the door way, "There are some books if you want to read them in my trunk." he told me.

I was reading through the books when Scott walked in. "On my way over I saw some of the state cops talking to what was his name? Derek Hale." I spun around. "Really? Never mind. I've been reading and researching." he looked at my mess of a bedroom. "How much aderall have you had today?" he asked me. "A lot." he laughed at my response. "So what's all this he asked me. "Remember the joke form the other day not a joke anymore." I looked at him waiting for a response he was confused and my brain was overactive. "The bite the wolf in the woods? I started doing- Do you even know why a wolf howls?" I asked standing up. "It's signaling the rest of the pack. If you heard one howling that probably means there was a whole pack of them." I said which would be even worse on Derek. "A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked. "No. Werewolves." I sighed.

A pregnant paused passed and Scott stood up angry. "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" he asked standing up and grabbing his bag. he went to leave and I stopped him. "I- I saw you on the field today Scott. O-okay what you did today wasn't just amazing it alright it was impossible." I told him. "It was just a good shot he moved again to leave. I stood in front of him. "No it was an incredible shot. when you moved your speed your reflexes. you know people can't just suddenly do that over night." I continued on with his new found skills. "And don't think I haven't noticed that you don't need your inhaler anymore. "Okay! Dude I can't think about this anymore. night right now. we'll talk tomorrow." he said calmly. "TOMORROW! What no!" I yelled getting in his face. "The full moons tonight don't you get it?" "What are you trying to do! Everything's perfect right now. Why are you trying to ruin it?" he asked a little hurt. "I'm trying to help." I told him as I sat down. I spouted something about bloodlust. and he looked confused. "You erge to kill." "I'm already feeling an erge to kill Stiles." he stated. I spun around and grabbed a book reading it out loud. "Alright I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." I stood up and went for a bag telling him he had to cancel. He threw me against the wall and held a fist up bit instead of punching me he hit my computer chair. He slowed his breathing and looked scared for a minute then ran apologizing and left me frozen against the wall.

sighing I pulled my chair up right and froze. claw marks. I called Derek. "Just a second officers." he said as he answered his phone. "What wrong?" "Scott is turning and he won't cancel his date with Allison come to the party with me we'll keep an eye on him there. When he starts to turn drag him to the woods. keep him safe. I'll take Allison home and lie about it to her." I sighed. "Okay. that sound great. Now breathe I'll be there soon to pick you up. I love you." Derek said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Love you to Der." I said and hung up. I changed into Lydia Martian party approved clothing.

Derek showed up at my door and I kissed him then walked passed him to his Camaro. he steered me towards my jeep. "Just a second." I stopped him. "We pull up in my piece of shit jeep and no one will let us in." I told him. Sighing he followed me to the Camaro.

When we pulled up all eyes were on us. Derek parked near the front of the house and I smiled as he handed me the keys after locking it. "She comes back with so much as a scratch and I will end you." he growled. I used his shirt to pull him in closer and smiled at him. "I would never." I kissed him and led him into the house holding his hand Danny saw us and nodded in approval. The two of us moved to a dark corner where we can stay where others can't see us but Derek was watching Scott while he danced with me. To anyone else it looked like he was staring at me. "What are they doing?" I asked. "Dancing he looks happy. I can't listen it's too noisy." he winced. I covered his ears. "Focus on me and me only. Use your ears to focus on Scott and what he's doing. Make sure he's okay." He kissed me and used his ears to listen to Scott his eyes were a bright blue.

"I Lost him." Derek told me looking around. "I think he's in the house." Derek and I split up to look for him. I was surrounded by people asking about Derek when I saw Scott. "Hey are you okay?" I asked him and led him outside where I saw Derek waiting. "Take him. I'll find Allison." I told Derek Scott was out of it and unable to focus on anything. Derek nodded and walked away with him. "What wrong with Scott?" Danny asked concerned. "Asthma attack. Derek is taking him to Scott's car and home so he can recover." I lied to him. Danny nodded and I saw Allison looking for Scott on the steps. I ran over to her. "Hey Allison. Scott was having an asthma attack he'll be fine. But he needs to go home and rest some. I know he brought you and my date ditched me to take him home. So why not take his date home!" I smiled at her. she laughed. "Scott was right about you." "So do you want to stay here or go home?" I asked her. "I only came for Scott." she told me. I nodded and headed for the Camaro.

in the car I was driving very slow. "What's wrong?" Allison asked me. "This will be the only time he ever trusts me to drive his car." I told her. she laughed. "Your dad?" "My boyfriend." I told her. I froze up. "Scott said you had a giant crush on Lydia." Allison said confused. "Unless he doesn't know. I won't tell him. but you know he wouldn't care." I smiled keeping my eyes on the road. "Yhea I know it's just he's meet my boyfriend all of once and has decided that he's a total asshole. which I get. honestly. it take some time to get under his shell. I've had years before he even put up the shell. when he was sixteen his entire family died in a fire except his uncle who became a vegetable and big sister is currently missing." I told her. "That's awful." she said as we reached her house. "Do you want to come in and talk? If I'm going to date Scott I should be able to get along with his friends." she asked. I looked at the house then the moon. the alpha could be anywhere. I needed to know it was safe first. "Sure I'll text my dad and let him know what's going on." I told her and turned the car off.

I followed her into the house as my cell buzzed.

Derek: Get out of that house. the family is made of hunters.

I froze as Allison's mom asked who I was. "This is Stiles. He's the sheriff's son." Allison told her. "I thought your date was a Scott?" she told us. "Yhea Scott had a bad asthma attack and had to be taken home." I told her. "So I brought Allison home for him." "That's very kind of you." Mrs. Argent told me. I smiled sweetly at her. "Ahh can't have a beauty like her be left alone. Someone could just snatch her up when my best friend isn't looking and ruin his chances." I teased Allison rolled her eyes. "Where's dad?" Allison asked. "Out on business." Mrs. Argent smiled. I nodded. "Are you going to get that?" she asked me as Allison got us some water. "It's my boyfriend. He's in a mood. He and Scott practically hate each other." I told her remembering how Derek reacted to how Scott treated me earlier today. He was not happy. We had to pull over and talk a walk in the woods.

my cell was ringing. I answered it. It was Derek. "He got away from me. I don't know where he is." Derek said panicked. "I might know where he is okay just breathe." I said hanging up. "I've got to go. my boyfriend is on the verge of a panic attack." I said goodbye to Allison and left in the Camaro. I saw Derek waiting by my house. I handed him Allison's jacket. "Use this to bring him to you." I ordered and got in my jeep. "The agents are out on a hunt. be careful. "

I got to Scott's bedroom and there he was mid transformation. "I think I know who it is." Scott said. "I think Derek bit me. You've gotta find Allison." he said. "It's fine I saw her get a ride." I lied he doesn't know how to tell if I was yet or not. even then I knew how to hid it from wolves if I needed to. "With Derek." I told him that will send him out to get her. he'll focus on her scent now and Derek will have her. he took off out the window I warned Derek about what I said.

I picked Scott up from the woods the next morning and all he could think about was Allison. I told him that I made up a lie that he had an asthma attack. I rolled my eyes and took him home. "Just tell her your feeling better. just don't talk about Derek. I saw her at her house she's fine." I told him he nodded. he looked defeated. "Hey we'll get through this. Even if I have to lock you up on full moon nights and feed you live mice." he raised a brow. "What I had a boa once I can do it." He laughed and I dropped him off at home.

Derek was waiting on my bed when I got home. "He's an ignorant ass." were his first words about Scott. I made a face. "He thinks you're the one that bit him he doesn't like you either." I said pulling him so we were lying down. I settled into his chest. "Your very cuddly." Derek sighed. "Contact helps. It burns almost all the time now." I told him. "The alpha." Derek growled. "Scott's in his pack the alpha thinks I'm in Scott's old one. he wants me dead. Therefore Scott is a danger to my safety." I shrugged. he held me tighter. "I can keep myself safe. I trust him." I told Derek. "Just like I always trusted you not to hurt me on a full moon." he rolled on top of me. "That's different I'm your mate. I could never hurt you even if I tried. not that I would." Derek kissed me. "Just because I think you need to get married the day you turn eighteen does not mean I want to see this." dad said as he pulled the door shut. "I thought I made you focus better." I teased. "This is a safe place no need for super senses." he shrugged.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter three

Stiles's POV

I walked past Scott in the locker room and saw he was in shock. "Allison keeping you?" I asked. "Yhea." he said leaning against the lockers. "Yhea alright so everything's good." I smiled and walked away. "No." he said slightly horrified. "No?" I asked coming back to him. "Remember the hunters her dad's one." he closed his eyes and slammed his head against the lockers as he talked about it. "Did he recognized you?" I asked him. "No. Oh god what if she knows?" he asked. I hadn't thought about that. I grabbed his gear and told him to focus on La Crosse just La Crosse.

we got on the field and coach asked me if I could play. "I'm fine." I told him. "That's what I like to her Stilinski." he slapped my shoulder and blew his whistle. and I got in line with the other players after our warm up. I felt my mark warm up as Scott was told to do it again. ignoring the pain I ran over to him after he plowed into Jackson. "Scott you okay?" I asked. "I can't control it stiles it's happening!" he warned me. "Here? Now?" I looked around and dragged him to the locker rooms.

Once we were in there he growled at me wolfed out telling me to leave. I fell back and tried to run away. he was everywhere. pain. Derek said pain was an anchor. I looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. that would be a cold pain. I grabbed it and shot some at him.

"Stiles? What happened?" Scott asked me human again. I threw the extinguisher on the ground and told him that he tried to kill me. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger your pulse rising." "But that's La Crosse." I told him he couldn't play Saturday. "But I'm first line." I shot him a look. "You could kill someone. no you're not playing."

I drove home and I saw Derek waiting on my front steps. "I felt something was wrong. did Scott do something to you?" he asked when he noticed my limp blue wolf eyes blazing."Scott got angry on the field. I pulled him into the locker room and back from his wolf. it's nothing I'll be fine in the morning Jackson got the worst of it. I simply fell over my own two feet." I told him I saw Allison's jacket. "I got it back today from the woods. I figured tomorrow you could give it back to her. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked following me inside. I set the jacket on the back of the couch. "Yes I'm fine." I promised.

"Will you not threaten him about this next time you see him?" I asked. "I promise." he continued to follow me to my bedroom. He looked out the window and I sighed. "Be careful looking for the alpha." he looked back at me. "I'll be back before you go to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to see Peter. Do you want to come? I know you two were close before the fire." Derek told me. "Yhea. I'll go. Laura used to send me letters about you guys to read to him. Pictures too." I kissed him and told him he should go if he was going to keep his promise.

I got on my laptop and started my video chat with Scott. I told him about Jackson's bad shoulder. "It's because he's a dick." I shrugged then leaned in closer. the alpha. it better be the alpha. because if Derek was looming behind Scott I will make him sleep on the couch. He said he was looking for the alpha not going to scare Scott into submission. I warned Scott that some was behind him. he zoomed in and my computer froze up. Damnit. Then I saw Derek up close and personal with my best friend. I shut my computer and grabbed my phone. If he lies I will kick his ass.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked appearing behind me as I went to call him for a third time. "You broke your promise!" I accused. he looked at my laptop. "I promised that I wouldn't go to him about you. I merely threatened him not to play on Saturday and told him I saw what happened on the field and told him what the consequences of his actions were." I glared and threw a pillow and blanket on the floor. "Couch." I growled. "Stiles!" he said flabbergasted as I pushed him out of my bedroom. "Stiles!" this time he growled. I opened the door and stuck my head out. "You don't scare me." I stuck my tongue out at him and slammed the door in his face again. sighing I went back to bed.

The next morning I saw my dad eating his oatmeal watching Derek as he slept. I froze when he whimpered and grabbed for me in his sleep. I quickly moved out of the way and grabbed my breakfast dad leaned in close. "Did he do anything I need to hurt him for?" he asked. I shook my head. "He broke a promise. I not as mad anymore. He was just keeping me safe. I needed time to cool down." I shrugged. dad snorted as we went back to watching Derek sleep. He mumbled incoherently and moved a lot in his sleep. It was always funny to watch. but then he always said the same about me.

I ran into Lydia, well I saw her getting out of Jackson's car. "Lydia." I said running up to her Allison's jacket in my hands. she gave me a look wondering who I was. but I saw the recognition under the surface. we were best friends in grade school when she had glasses and braces. She was the only person I had told I was gay growing up other than my parents. "What do you want Stilinski?" Jackson asked irritated. "I Gave Allison a ride home after your party and she left my jacket in the car I just got the jacket back from…" she understood. "Oh I can give it to her for you." she smiled taking it then leaving. "Bye Lyds."

Lydia and Scott used to be close but then Lydia became popular and left the two of us behind. It was gradual but it still hurt. now she acts dumb and loves her power and douche bag boyfriend.

I saw my dad talking to some of the staff and ran over to Scott and dragged to the bottom of the stairs. "What are they saying?" I asked. he concentrated. I asked if he could hear them. he's still new to his powers. he shushed me. "Curfew because of the body." he told me. "Unbelievable. my dad is looking for a rabid animal while the jerk off is laying around doing whatever he wants." I took a step back. "Well you can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said. I froze. "Your still on that? it wasn't Derek. he has an alibi he didn't even get into town until two whole hours after the girl died. TOD was ten o'clock. Derek just got to Beacon Hills at Midnight. GPS on his phone confirmed where he was at ten. he was making a phone call two hours away in some dinky restaurant." I told Scott. "That doesn't mean he didn't do it." Scott said. I shook my head and left him saying that he needed a real suspect one without an alibi. "We could find the other half of the body. I froze." "That would work." I told him. and continued to my next class.

on my way out of the school I was yanked into an empty class room. It was Lydia. "Hey!" I yelled pulling back. "I saw you were with someone at the party. was that him? Was it Derek?" she asked eager. "Or did you break up. oh I feel awful!" she gasped. hugging me. "No it was Derek." she squealed. "I'm surprised you two have been together so long- didn't he move?" she asked. I laughed. "Yhea but he's back. He's going to restore his old house. Wait why do you care?" I asked her crossing my arms. "I saw what I did to you today. I want to make it better. if I can." she told me. "It's a start." I smiled at her. she smiled and hugged me. "I have to go. I'll see you later." she left waving.

I pulled up to Derek's and saw him pacing. "What's Wrong?" I asked him getting out of my jeep. "He found Laura." he growled. "How do you know for sure?" I asked him. he gave me a look as my phone buzzed. "It's Scott. he found something." I made a face. "He means Laura." Derek growled. "Damnit. Is there enough time between now and midnight to move her?" I asked. "No. I have dinner with your dad. and so do you." he growled. "You have an alibi maybe my dad could use the body to help us find out what did this who and maybe led us to what she was investigating. And identify it as Laura then we could get some leads…" Derek kissed me. "Your right. Go to Scott help him 'find' her." Derek smiled a little. "I'll get ready for your dad's."

I ran into Scott's room. "Where did you find it? How did you find it? What did you find?" I asked quickly he smirked. "And yes I've had a lot of aderall." "Found something at Derek hales." he told me. unsure I asked him what. "There was something buried there. I could smell blood." "That's awesome! well that's terrible. Who's blood?" I asked "I don't know. but when we do your dad nails Derek for the murder and you help me find a way to play the game tomorrow because there's no way I'm not playing."

I followed him into the hospital telling him to smell the half of the girl that was found to see if it was the same. I looked for the morgue sign and when I spotted it I pointed it out to him and wished him good luck. I looked for somewhere to sit when I saw Lydia. "Hey Lydia." I smiled and waved at her. she smiled and I sat next to her she pointed to her ear and I saw the Bluetooth I nodded giving her a thumbs up and moved to sit somewhere else. I sat across from the hall to the morgue.

Jackson came out holding his shoulder I grabbed the first thing I could and hid my face. "How was it?" Lydia asked. "One cortisone shot won't kill me." he proceeded to be a jerk to her and I made a face so not to jump up and punch him. Derek was defiantly rubbing off on me. my hiding brochure was knocked out of my hands and I jumped up as Scott told me the scent was the same. "Derek hid the other half of the body on his property." Scott stated. "Or the Real killer hid it there to hid the body because he saw a burnt down home thinking no one would be there for a long time. I walked away. "Tell me do you want to do this because you don't like Derek or because he said you couldn't play in the game tomorrow?" I asked. "There were bite marks on the legs Stiles." he told me. "Okay then were going to need a shovel." I told him.

We went to Scott's house and got some shovels from the basement. I called my dad on the way to Derek's. "Hey. I'm going to be a little late to dinner. I'm sorry Scott and I got caught up on some homework." I said as I got the answering machine. "I hate lying to him." I got in the car and drove to Derek's.

we pulled as I watched Derek's taillights disappear. "Something's different." Scott told me as we reached Laura's grave. I'm sorry to have to disturb you. I told her in my head as we dug. Scott and I talked about the game tomorrow to pass the time. Scott was worried Derek would come back I told him about my plan. whoever he caught too bad. We reached her body quickly, it was wrapped in a tarp. I was complaining about the fact there were so many knots when Scott pulled the tarp back and we both jumped out screaming at the sight of the wolf head. I yelled at him about the head and human blood. "I told you something was different." he sighed. I shook my head and remembered the wolves bane. I pulled it out of the ground talking about wolves bane to Scott and Classic werewolf movies. I pulled it out in a spiral pattern. Damnit Derek revenge. I wound up the wolves bane when Scott whispered my name. I froze when I saw her. "We should cover he up and you can call this in tomorrow morning." I told him. covering her body up as quick as I could not wanting to see her cold dead eyes staring at me.

I arrived almost a half hour late for dinner. dad and Derek waited talking on the couch for me. I smiled. "Sorry did you get my message?" I asked dad who nodded. "Now that you're here I can finally tell you both my important news." dad smiled. "Your finally dating Mrs. McCall." I guessed. "No." he looked confused as he pulled out a manila envelope and gave it to Derek. who opened it confused. he read it and smiled up at me. "It's the deed to my house. it belongs to me again." I hugged my dad. "I figured instead of staying in my house all the time you could have yours again. so I pushed for it and pulled a few strings." dad shrugged as Derek thanked him and hugged him. "This calls for a dessert dad you get some unhealthy food. pie and ice cream. Derek can you go get the ice cream. chocolate. dad's favorite and I'll start the pie. it should be done by movie time."I said heading into the kitchen to defrost one of the frozen pies I had saved for special occasions.

Derek came back from the store and smiled at me as I stuck the pie in the oven now that it was heated to the right temperature. "I love you." he nuzzled into my neck I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "My dad is in the next room wolf boy." I raised a brow at him he shrugged. "I want him to know I love you before he arrests me tomorrow." he shrugged. "Good idea he'll not want me near you while he's investigating you. but you have an alibi that he'll have to look into because I'm your underage boyfriend." I smiled up at him. "Why do I walk in on these?" dad asked sitting at the table. I moved over so I could get our plates. Derek helped bringing over the drinks.

The next morning Scott and I called in the body. A Deputy arrested Derek and my dad was talking to other deputies. I made my way over to the car and Scott waved me saying no when I ignored him he turned so he was facing away. I snuck into the car and turned to face Derek. "I'm sorry." I told him. "You apologized a million times last night." he sighed looking at me. "but I'm the reason you're in handcuffs. As your mate I shouldn't be the reason you're in handcuff's unless it's us having sex." he raised an eyebrow. "Or not." "Be Calm your dad will realize this wasn't me." he leaned in close. "I love you." "I love you too Der." I was yanked out of the car by my dad. "Tell me how you found this body." he ordered. "It's half- Okay Scott found the body. We were looking for his inhaler." I told dad. he pointed to my jeep. "Go home." he ordered.

I went to the station and sat in my dad's office as he checked over Derek's cell phone records and credit card purchases. "His alibi is solid he wasn't even in the state at the time of death. I turned to see Derek on the other side of the window still handcuffed to a chair. "I know. He was talking to me. If you need a statement I'm willing." I told dad turning back to him. "His position when he made the call to you and his credit card are enough to give him an alibi without your statement." he told me as a deputy walked in. "ME's report." he told my dad. "Animal attack. Damnit." he said looking at me. "Bring in Derek Hale." dad ordered. "He's free we have more than enough evidence to say he didn't kill this girl. Animal attack along with him not being in the state is enough proof he did not kill this girl." Derek came in rubbing his wrists. "Derek sit down." Derek looked down at me, "If your revoking your permission for me to-" "We found Laura." dad stated interrupting my mate. Derek froze. "The girl it's her isn't it?" Derek said cold. dad nodded finally I saw the dam break all the emotions he'd held in. the chair next to me went flying and I jumped up startled at his actions. "Der." I pulled him to me seeing the tears in his eyes. the pure raw pain was clear to everyone. "Let's go home any questions can be asked later dad." my father agreed and let us go home.

We reached the house in record time and he blindly walked up to our room and we curled up on the bed I just let Derek lay there feeling the pain of loss again. All he had left of his pack was me. "Hey we'll find the alpha and kill him." I promised. he just nuzzled in closer, "I love you but shut up." he pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my neck.


End file.
